Girls Love Rain
by Imxnotxhere
Summary: He had insisted that this was the perfect and only time to talk. By the lake. In the bloody rain. Thank Merlin he did. Fluff of the fluffiest kind! L/J How they... might... have gotten together ;)


"Prongs, why don't you just tell me?" James heard a squish as Sirius slumped into the wet grass. It was raining slightly but the speed was steadily increasing as if to warn anyone outside that there would soon be torrential downpour. Thunder roared somewhere in the distance but Sirius had insisted that this was the perfect and only time to _talk_. By the _lake_. In the bloody _rain. _

"What do I have to _tell_ you? And why in the name of Merlin are you making me talk to you ou-"

"Outside, yes I know seeing as we just had this conversation. We need to talk about Evans!" Sirius grinned mischievously and grasped James' forearm, hauling him to the ground. James fell to the ground ensuring he was wet and covered in grime from head to toe.

"Sirius!" James muttered curses under his breath, clenching his teeth he succumbed to his best friend's ridiculous propositions "Well I suppose if I'm already drenched I'll talk to you Padfoot. What do you want to know about Lily?" He rolled his eyes, already regretting agreeing to talk to Sirius about this particular subject.

Sirius smirked nonchalantly, he picked a piece of grass out of the ground as if he had all the time in the world. The only sounds that could be heard were the patter of the rain and the soft rustle from the bushes beside them "Well I have quite a number of questions I suppose. Why do you call her Lily now is probably first on my list. Speak loudly it's hard to hear you over the rain."

James' answer was quick and precise, "I only call her Evans when I'm trying to annoy her, she likes it better when I call her Lily."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Why do you like annoying her James?"

The boy in question smacked his friend's arm, "You very well know why Padfoot" James sat up and gazed at the splashing on the lake. "She's absolutely adorable when she's irritated, her eyebrows get all scrunched together. But it's even better when she's embarrassed and her cheeks glow red..." He trailed off.

"Earth to James! Get out of Lilyland and answer my questions!" Sirius said "How much do you fancy her?"

"What? I... I don't know!" James ran a hand through his soaked hair. He knew perfectly well but he wasn't willing to admit it. At least, out loud he wouldn't say it.

"James just answer my question!" Sirius sighed and stood quickly flailing his arms to prove his point.

James followed suit so as both of the seventh years could stand facing each other "Sirius I-I just can't!"

Sirius was finally fed up, James just wouldn't co-operate. " It's not that hard a question Prongs, really and truly."

"Fine! I love her! I am in love with Lily Evans. I couldn't live without her, everyday I wake up and feel as though the only way I will survive is if I see her smile. Every time I see her face I just want to kiss her and tell her how I feel. I can't stand when she's sad and it practically stings. Yes, it hurts when she rejects me as well but if she doesn't want to be with me I would rather her be happy with someone else." James said loudly and ran another wet hand through his hair, "She's my everything." He mumbled to himself but for some strange reason the other young man just smirked like he'd beaten James at chess. He was looking past at the bushes like a mad man, as if they'd made him the happiest person on earth. James whipped around and stopped in his tracks. "Wha- Lily?!"

"Um, I suppose I'll just move over here..." Sirius muttered and ran behind a tree to watch.

"James..." She whispered and took a step closer. James could almost reach out and touch her soaked cheeks, "What'd you say?"

"Um, I uh... I said Lily" He shuffled his feet but slowly dragged his gaze up to meet hers. She had one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed "I said I love you." He smiled hesitantly and took a brave step towards her.

"Pshh that's right I bet you do." Lily grinned and wrapped her arms around James' neck, "You're lucky I've come to realize that I love you too."

James' eyes grew wide in realization and he pressed his forehead against his love's, "So are you my beloved girlfriend then?"

Lily giggled and slammed her lips against James, kissing him passionately. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away "You know James if you had another brain it would be awfully lonely" She whispered and pecked his lips.

"Wow..." James breathed, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that" He smirked suddenly and hoisted Lily so that he was carrying her bridal style.

She screamed, "James Potter you put me down this instant or so help me Merlin!" But he just laughed and kissed her to quiet her down. She pulled away and looked up at him smiling and whispered "I'll love you forever."

James was elated "And I'll love you until the day after forever."

Behind a tree near by Sirius was dancing triumphantly. Thank Circe Lily had actually taken the bait but seriously James! It _was_ the perfect and only time to talk! If there was one thing Sirius knew it was that girls love romance and rain is romantic. Therefore girls love romantic confessions in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: What'd ya think? I love J/L fluff! First fanfic so let me have it I wanna get better! Reviews are extremely appreciated! **


End file.
